In the prior art, in a common household appliance, instanced by an air conditioner, a panel is unmovable generally. Recently, along with the design diversification of the air conditioner, an air conditioner with a movable panel begins to emerge. For example, in the technical solution disclosed by a Chinese patent file (publication number: CN203258820U), the panel is movable, such that when the air conditioner does not run, an air deflector is shielded by the panel, thereby achieving the appearance integrity. Besides, the movable panel can totally seal an air guide mechanism in a cavity formed by the panel and a housing, thereby avoiding a problem of influence on the health of a user caused by easy gathering of dust due to exposure of the air guide mechanism in air.
However, a movement mechanism for the panel is relatively complicated and is inconvenient to produce and process, the production cost of a household appliance is increased, and meanwhile, movement is unstable due to a complicated structure.